sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bismuth's Labyrinth (Escapades)
Introduction to Earth (Escapades) The group arrived in front of a metal pyramid. There was a door that was triangular shaped and was open. Divine Fire: Here it is! S.B.N.O. Pyrochlore: S.B.N.O? Lumi Green: Standing but not operating. Aquamarine: Is this where I'm going to get my surprise, Devine? Divine Fire: Yes, it is! The gems walked to the triangular door. Lumi Green: This door… Shouldn't be open… Hypersthene: You don't think that humans might have done something with it, do you? Divine Fire: They may have done something to it to see what it is. Human technology is still thousands of years behind us. Aquamarine: But they managed to get the door down. Lumi Green: They have had to use machinery for that. The door was sealed shut. Devine felts on the door with his thumb. He could see that the door had indeed been cut down with a saw or something else sharp. Divine Fire: Definitely used a machine. We should be fine just as long as no humans show up. Now let's go. The group walked in. It was dark. They saw a glowing tablet. Divine Fire: Leave this part to me. Divine Fire walked over to the glowing tablet. He placed his hand on the tablet. The walls of the labyrinth began glowing until the entire interior was lit. A floating bridge began to appear above them. Hypersthene: Why is that bridge there? Lumi Green: So we don’t have to go through the maze. I personally enjoy going through the maze. Divine Fire: Fine. You go through the maze and meet us in the dead center. Aquamarine: I want to go through the maze! Divine Fire looked at Aqua with an angered expression. Divine Fire: Fine. Lumi, make sure you get through that maze quick! Lumi Green: Alright. Come on Aqua let’s go. They both entered the maze. Tashmarine started following behind them. Divine Fire: Oh no you don’t! Divine grabbed him by his tail and yanked him back. Divine Fire: You’re going to learn how to not be such a parent for him! Tashmarine: But… Divine Fire: But what? Tashmarine: Nothing… Divine Fire: Thought so. Now, let’s go! They headed up the spiral stairway that leads to the beginning of the bridge. Pyrochlore had some questions as usual.. Pyrochlore: So what exactly is this labyrinth? Divine Fire: What do you mean? Pyrochlore: Like what is the point of it? Divine Fire: Hypersthene, do you think you can explain that to her? Hypersthene: I’m as curious as she is. Divine Fire: Ugh. Divine Fire ran his hands down his face. Divine Fire: Each planet that we colonize has one of these labyrinths. They are used for storing gems and information. Pyrochlore: Storing gems?! Divine Fire: Yes. Mostly gems that are deemed worthy of containing, by the Diamonds or us Andaras. Hypersthene: What kind of gems? Surely there’s a reason of why you would contain only certain types of gems. Divine Fire: Mostly for gems that can be used for later. Or, for a gem series that is discontinued, we keep at least one of the gems here. Pyrochlore: Is that why there’s a maze to get to the center of it? Divine Fire: Precisely! Hypersthene: So are there like deadly traps to keep gems and I guess humans from getting to the center? Divine Fire: Yeah, you should really see some of the things that were installed here! They were really painful. Tashmarine: That means that Aqua is in trouble! Divine Fire: Would you stop yelling!? And no they’re not! We had the traps removed. Pyrochlore: So what else goes on in this mysterious pyramid-shaped structure. Divine Fire: Nothing really. We keep information about the planet and the things we gems have done here. The reached the end of the bridge and headed down a spiral stairway. They arrived in front of a big computer. Divine Fire: Give me a moment. He started typing on the big computer. A hatch below the ground opened up next to him. He started heading down. Divine Fire: Don’t follow me. I’ll be right back. He headed down the hatch and the hatch door closed behind him. The others just stood there. ---- Aquamarine: Do you know where we’re going? Lumi Green: Yes. I’m just stalling Aquamarine: That’s what I’ve been thinking. Lumi Green: Say, what’s your relation to that green gem? Aquamarine: You mean Tashmarine? Lumi Green: Yes. Him. Aquamarine: Well… He’s my best friend. Lumi Green: How so? Aquamarine: W-what do you mean? Lumi Green: How did you two become best friends? Aquamarine: It’s a long story, really. Lumi Green stopped in his tracks. Aqua stopped too. Lumi Green: We have time. Aquamarine: Long story short, we’re both experiments and we both vowed that we would be experiments together. Lumi Green: Aww. That’s adorable. Just friends, correct? Aquamarine: Yeah, why? Lumi Green: Just wondering. I mean he does seem to care about you a lot. Aquamarine: That’s because he uh… Well, nevermind. Lumi Green: What? What are you hiding? Aquamarine: I uh. I’m always getting into trouble and he’s always getting me out of it. Lumi Green: Hmm... They both continued to walk. Aquamarine: What about you and Ane’la? Lumi Green: What?! Aquamarine: Why are you the only one that seems to care for him? Lumi Green: Because him and I have the same beliefs… Aquamarine: Like what? Lumi Green: None of your business. Aquamarine: Aww don’t be like that! Lumi Green: Sorry, but if you want to hide things from me, then I’ve got to hide things from you! Aquamarine: Are you kidding me? Lumi Green: Doesn’t feel to good, does it? Lumi Green had a smile on his face. Aquamarine could tell that he was joking. Aquamarine: Why are you so different? Lumi Green: I don’t really know. I’m not corrupt or anything. Aquamarine: That’s not what I meant… Lumi Green: Then what did you mean? Aquamarine: I meant, why do you seem so much more nicer than the others? Lumi Green: Because I can be? And I do have a stern side too! Aquamarine: I don’t think anyone would take it seriously… Lumi Green: Nobody does. They all think I’m a joke. Aquamarine: Well, just know I don’t. Lumi Green smiled. LumI Green: Thanks… It uh, means a lot to me. As they walked they reached a big puddle of water. Aquamarine: I think now is my chance to contact him. Lumi Green: Wait… Lumi Green looked to his right and saw the center computer and the ears of Tashmarine peaking up above the maze walls. Lumi Green: We can’t just yet. I don’t need the others hearing us. Aquamarine: But... Lumi Green: I’m sorry Aqua, we’ll have to wait. Now let’s go. Aqua seemed a bit disappointed, but he understood why he said no. He then followed behind Lumi green to the center of the maze where the others were located. Aquamarine: How much further? Lumi Green: Just a few more turns. They turned five times to the left and five times to the right. They then reached a staircase to the center computer. They saw the others standing there. Lumi Green: We made it! They all turned and were happy to see them. Tashmarine: Aqua! Lumi Green: Where’s Devine? Pyrochlore: He went down that hatch. She pointed at the hatch. Lumi Green went from smiling to looking scared. Lumi Green: Oh no… Hypersthene: Why oh no? Lumi Green: You all might want to stand back. Aquamarine: Why? Lumi Green started looking more and more worried. Aquamarine: Green! What is about to happen? A red light emerged from the cracks of the hatch Divine went down. Lumi Green: Can you handle powerful gems! Aquamarine: What are you talking about? The lights inside the labyrinth began turning red. The ground also began to shake. Hypersthene: DUDE! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?! The hatch opened and a huge fireball was shot into the air. D Aquamarine: What is that? Divine Fire: It’s your new friend! The fireball landed in front of the others and stopped spinning. A fiery figure was shown. The fire then went away. ???: Pleased to meet your acquaintance! Hypersthene: AAH! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! Divine: Meet Padmaradschan! Aquamarine: Who? Divine Fire: Just call him Padmara. Think of him as your elemental opposite! Padmara: Is that the one?! His voice was deep and menacing. Aquamarine: This is my surprise? An opposite version of me? Padmara: What’s the matter? Scared? I hear that you talk a lot of talk! Aquamarine: And I’m hearing that your voice doesn’t match your appearance! Padmara: You bastard! Padmara launched for Aquamarine and tackled him down the stairs. He started choking him. His hands began to catch on fire. Tashmarine went to try and help Aqua but was kicked down by Padmara. They were then broken apart by Lumi Green. He then through Padmara back at Divine Fire. Lumi Green: Are you okay! He tried to tend to Aquamarine’s burns and Tashmarine. Divine Fire: What’s wrong with you! Why would you stop that? Lumi Green: Have you forgotten our rule for packed gems? We never have them fight against each other if the Andara of one of the gems is absent. Divine Fire: No! I didn’t forget! It was just to show what he’s up against! Padmara: He’s not tough like you said he was. Divine Fire: You’ll have your chance again when we get to Ane’la. Padmara: Good! I’ll have him shattered in under a minute! Divine Fire: Let’s get going! (Stop music) Divine and the others led the way outside and Aqua and Lumi followed behind them. Aquamarine: I’ll have him next time. Lumi Green: Aqua, please… Just control your outburst… Aquamarine: So your sayin- Lumi Green gave aquamarine a hard stare. Aquamarine: Fine. As they made it outside the labyrinth went dark and they headed to the warp pad. Pyrochlore: So, where to now? Divine Fire: Japan. The group warped out. ~End~ Introduction to Earth (CRV2) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Tol Canon